


Висы о Мелькоре

by sigurfox



Series: Песни Ангбанда [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blasphemy, Poetry, Skaldekvad, Skaldic poetry in Middle-earth, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: Скальд влюблён в Мелькора. немножко





	Висы о Мелькоре

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер вис – рунхент.

О великом деле

В красных строк кудели

Выстроит склад рунный

На тавлее струнной,

Взвесит знаки тайны

Скальд во славу Айну

Мелькора владыки

Судеб мира Арды.

 

Воспевают барды

До последнего до

Вящего аккорда.

Выше Эру гордый

Враг безвольных Валар,

В шторме дротов алом

Лорд железа рощи,

Восстающий в мощи.

 

И сплетут тенёта

Диссонанса ноты,

Вносит хаос в Эа

Мыслетворца фэа.

В унисон бьёт сердце,

Льются висопевца

Слов певучи сплавы

Под горой трёхглавой.

 

Фэа песен вяза

С господином связан,

К хаосу стремится

Дух свободной птицей.

Вторит буй баллады

Древнему разладу,

Знает зорей лапы

Цену цепа драпы.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me off Thangorodrim pls
> 
> Строк кудель – голова  
> Тавлея струн – арфа  
> Знаки тайны – руны  
> Шторм дротов – битва  
> Железа рощи – армии  
> Песен вяз – скальд  
> Буй баллады – скальд  
> Зори лапы – золото  
> Цеп драпы – слово


End file.
